


Haunted house

by Pinkbag21



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Haunted House, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, ghost au, its not scary i pomise, mention of pain kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:43:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkbag21/pseuds/Pinkbag21
Summary: park chanyeol and byung baekhyun move into their new home together and everything seems perfect apart from the residing ghost couple kyungsoo and jongin





	Haunted house

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic, completely different to my first but i hope you like it all, i've had alot of fun writing this and as always any and all criticism is welcomed.

There stood a house at the end of hanlu avenue, it was an old, neglected, tall, narrow house with the paint peeling off the sides and all the front facing windows had been boarded up apart from a small round window in the attic, which, try as they may, no neighbourhood kid had ever successfully broken with no good reason, it should have smashed long ago with the consistent assault of pebbles and rocks but it still sits, pride of place in the top middle of the house. The house had remained vacant or rather abandoned since the 1960’s when the last family to reside there had fled the house for unknown reasons, they never spoke about it again, the local council had occasionally used it for a Halloween attraction but never with much success, the lights would always miraculously turn on or the spooky music would just cut off leaving a very much normal house with people dressed up in silly Halloween costumes, quite boring really so people stopped going and the council shut the attraction down leaving the house empty and neglected for the forth coming years, well empty excluding the resident ghost couple. D.O kyungsoo and Kim Jongin.  
Depending who you asked, their death would be describe as either stupid or romantic, for Kyungsoo, slipping in the shower, hitting his head on the taps as he went down, ultimately ending in his demise is a tragically clumsy way to go, not at all alike him but if you asked Jongin who shared the same fate seconds after his boyfriend, slipping during shower sex with your loved one was tragically romantic but they both at least agree it was tragic.  
Their situation now, although not ideal, works for them. Being a ghost isn’t as bad as they thought it would be, it took some adjusting to at first, enjoying the fact that the ghostly stereotypes they had read on books were mostly true, they can walk through walls, touch things, move things but they can’t eat or drink much to kyungsoo’s dismay, he loved to cook and while he could still cook if he wanted to its not as if he can just go to street corner and buy ingredients to cook because 1) he’s a ghost and 2)it would all go to waste anyway because the only other person who lives there is a ghost too and 3) they can’t even leave the house something that kyungsoo didn’t mind because he didn’t particularly enjoy the outdoors anyway, or meeting new people for that matter but Jongin on the other hand misses going outside dearly, he misses his garden, misses the school he taught at he even misses the wind whipping through his hair as he cycled to the school, he’s come to love his little home with kyungsoo now though. They do have their off days, mostly at the start of their afterlife while kyungsoo was still angry at the in his words ‘utterly ridiculous’ way in which they had died but they got used to the way of death after a while, keeping themselves occupied by keeping the house clean, playing board games and even knitting and drawing, they also loved to listen to the radio and one of kyungsoo’s absolute favourite thing to do was to watch Jongin dance to music they’d play in the evenings. He’s come to realise over the years that no matter how much time they spend with each other that he never gets bored of the others company or conversation and even though he didn’t realise it in their first lifetime but in the afterlife he truly believes they are soulmates.  
Two other people also believe they’re soul mates are Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol and today they move into their new home on hanlu avenue, Baekhyun had just got the job of the head nurse at the A&E department at the local hospital and to cut down the travelling time he decided to move closer to the area along with his boyfriend of three years, park Chanyeol, an interior designer and together they decided they wanted to buy a lower budget property that they could truly make their own as well as being a project for Chanyeol so the little house on the end of hanlu avenue was perfect for them. Or so they thought.  
They didn’t have time to do a house viewing before they moved in and due to their limited budget, looking at the pictures of the house online was enough to satisfy them both into buy it but now standing at the bottom of the path to their new home and looking up at the boarded up windows and cracked, peeling paint on the sides of the walls, keys in hand, Baekhyun wasn’t feeling to sure. “this looks like a lot of work for you yeol” Baekhyun announced, looking closer at the boarded up windows  
“I know and I can’t wait, come on, open the door!”  
Baekhyun turned the old rusty key, silently noting that they needed to change the door and locks soon and gasped as he entered the house. Its clean, completely spotless, immaculate even and as they step inside the cleanliness is only confirmed once again, there isn’t a single speck of dust on any of the window sills, the floor is completely void of any dirt, almost looks as if it had been mopped, but who-  
“did the agent come around this morning? They did a pretty decent job!” Chanyeol remarked  
“I guess they must have, they didn’t say anything about it though, remind me to send them a card once we’re settled”   
They both look at each other instantly when they hear thumping from the upstairs of the house  
“what, pray tell, the fuck was that?”  
“thumping, I think”  
“cheers yeol I would never have guessed”  
Suddenly there is thumping coming down the stairs as if someone is running down them, Chanyeol and Baekhyun remain frozen on the spot as they see two men bound round the corner, standing in front of them. Simultaneously Baekhyun and Chanyeol start screaming causing the two men in front of them to start screaming  
“what the fuck, squatters! Get out! Get out!” Baekhyun starts charging towards the two men who now resemble deer caught in headlights until Baekhyun runs right through them.  
“oh thank god, not squatters” Chanyeol breathes out in relief, the two men in front of them looking even more startled  
“can you..can you see us?” kyungsoo sputters out, Jongin too shocked to actually form any words eyes still wide, jaw still dropped.  
“no, we just like screaming and running at nothing, our favourite hobby” Baekhyun quipped from behind them  
Kyungsoo turns to face Baekhyun “I am a ghost but I can still kill, who are you?” kyungsoo asks   
Jongin is quick to step infront of kyungsoo and pleaded “soo please, its been so long since we’ve talked to other people, please be nice”   
“I’m byun Baekhyun and this is my boyfriend, park chanyeol” Chanyeol waves at them from behind Baekhyun “and we live here now”  
Jongin lets out a high-pitched squeal clearly excited, jumping on the spot “I’m Jongin and this is my boyfriend kyungsoo, we’re so happy to meet you!” kyungsoo looks less than impressed but greets them politely none the less  
“Are you guys demons?” Chanyeol asks, although he’s pretty sure they’re not he wants to make sure  
“no! we’re just normal ghosts” Jongin tries convincing them  
“prove it”  
“kyungsoo knits!” Jongin lets out a quite “ow” rubbing his arm where kyungsoo had punched it  
“that proves nothing”  
“have you ever met a knitting demon before?”  
“not yet, or have i?” Chanyeol asks giving kyungsoo an accusing glare  
Kyungsoo looks positively ready to fight but before he can even open his mouth Baekhyun interjects with “chanyeollie~ lets leave the nice ghosts alone now, ok?” he says smiling at the two, dragging Chanyeol into the next room as Jongin does the same with kyungsoo.  
“baek, what are we going to do?”  
“about what?”  
“where you even in the same room?! There are ghosts here!”  
“And? Are you forgetting what we do for a living?”  
“its not the same, we don’t live with them”  
“Chanyeol, we don’t have much of a choice, its all we can afford, please lets just try at least to make this work”  
Kyungsoo Walks through the wall, startling the quarrelling duo  
“jesus Christ” chanyeol mutters, clutching his chest  
“he can’t help you here”  
“myungsoo, what do you want?”  
“its kyungsoo and Jongin wants me to apologise”  
“for what?” asks Baekhyun eying him up warily  
“for being so rude in our introduction”  
“ok, thank you, apology accepted” chanyeol nods  
“what apology?”  
“you just said you apologise!” chanyeol splutters out  
“no I said jongin wants me to apologise, I’m not sorry” at this point kyungsoo is roughly dragged through the wall by an arm. Chanyeol clenches his fists and storms out to the room kyungsoo was dragged to baekhyun in tow.  
“listen here demon-“ “im not a demon” “I’ll get out the holy water” “oh please do, Jongin has a pain kink” this time its kyungsoo getting a jab to the shoulder  
“Baekhyun, chanyeol, we are sorry we have gotten off on the wrong foot, its just been a while for the both of us since we have seen anyone and even longer since someone has been able to see us” Jongin exclaims trying to make peace between them  
“we’re nice ghosts I swear! Look, kyungsoo can even knit you scarfs in the winter-“ “Jongin!” “and! I’m good at cleaning, can’t you tell?” Jongin asks, batting is eyelashes  
“this was you?” Baekhyun asks, impressed “yeah! I’ll keep the house clean, kyungsoo can knit you scarfs, just let us be friends?”  
“I’ve never been friends with a ghost before”  
“theres a first time for everything, lets start over. Hi I’m kim Jongin, forever 25 and this is my boyfriend, D.O kyungsoo, forever 26” Jongin bows at the new couple  
“I’m Byun Baekhyun currently 26 and this is my boyfriend Park Chanyeol currently 25, nice to meet you”   
“ok, ive met you both, I’m going to my attic, goodnight and goodbye” kyungsoo makes his exit, walking to towards the attic when he hears Baekhyun talking to Jongin  
“so you guys can move and touch stuff right?”  
“yeah, even humans”  
“can you cook? Because we can’t” chanyeol gives him an incredulous look  
Kyungsoo has never ran so fast in his afterlife   
“actually-“ Jongin begins when kyungsoo runs up beside him putting his hand out to shake Baekhyun’s “D.O kyungsoo, nice to meet you”  
Over the next couple of hours they sat and talked, kyungsoo even wrote out a shopping list for Baekhyun to buy groceries that he could cook meals with, but there was one question constantly on jongins mind  
“Why are you guys so comfortable with us?”  
“you seem pretty chill to us, at least now anyway” Baekhyun exclaimed  
“doesn’t us being ghosts scare you? Its scared everyone else” he says in a small voice remembering all the times he’d tried to make friends with people only for them to scream in his face and run away  
“actually ghosts to us, they’re something we deal with everyday in our jobs, they’ve never been scary to us, Chanyeol has had a few run ins with demons but other than that we’ve only had positive experiences”   
“what kind of jobs do you have?”  
“I’m an A&E nurse so when we can’t save people, I talk to them on my lunch break, explain to them what happened and help them pass over, it’s a rewarding job, especially seeing people be reunited with their dogs, they’re usually at the end of their hospital bed waiting, so loyal”  
The brings a tear to jongins eye, he’d always wanted a dog but couldn’t properly afford one  
“what about you, Chanyeol?” kyungsoo asks this time, he’s genuinely curious   
“I’m an interior designer but I get called to a lot of jobs in museums and manor houses to restore historical rooms, the previous owners are usually still hanging around making sure no one breaks anything, they tell me exactly how their house was before, its an easy job and I’ve met a fair few cool ghosts in my time”  
“that actually sounds really cool!” kyungsoo adds, making jongin smile, proud to see his boyfriend joining into the conversation  
“what did you guys do before you uh…died?” chanyeol winced while saying it, afraid of being insensitive  
“I had the best job in the world! I was a primary school teacher but I also taught them dance, it was so much fun, I would cycle to the school everyday, kyungsoo would make me a packed lunch everyday too! I miss those days so much, I think often about how my kids are doing, they’d be in their 70’s by now, I hope I set them up for good lives” it was all silent after that, not an awkward silence but more a reflection silence, Jongin only has fond memories of his life, he was lucky that he didn’t have any regrets, he truly enjoyed what he had achieved with his life. Kyungsoo was the first to break the short silence  
“I was a chef for a small restaurant, I didn’t earn much but it was a career of passion, I loved my job, I miss cooking dearly”  
“He used to bring home the best leftovers!” Jongin announced smiling, he misses the taste of his cooking.  
“you guys sound like you really enjoyed what you did, its refreshing, usually people only moan about their jobs”  
“it was different back then, times were hard, people were happy to have any job, it wasn’t taken for granted, a job was a job and no one moaned because people realised how lucky they were to have one and we were even luckier to find jobs we loved”  
“its so interesting to hear what life was like back then, its nice talking to someone so old” Chanyeol laughs out the last part  
“I might be old Chanyeol but I’ll always be younger than you, forever 26 remember? I’ll always have my youthful looks while you grow old and wrinkly!”   
“with the risk of sounding insensitive because we’ve not long met but im curious, how did you guys die?”  
“omg baek you can’t just ask someone how they died”  
“its fine, we died together, well a few seconds apart, we both slipped in the shower and cracked our heads, it was instant” jongin explained, leaving out the shower sex part  
“I guess its as good as any way to go I supposed” replied Baekhyun, not really knowing what to say in this kind of situation.  
“its getting pretty late, I think we’re going to head to bed” announces kyungsoo, holding jongins hand  
“bed? You’re a ghost though?” enquires Baekhyun, utterly confused, ghost can’t sleep, they’re dead  
“ever heard the expression ‘sleep is for the dead’”?  
“yeah”  
“they mean it, ghosts can sleep too, we don’t dream though we just feel tired”  
“you wont do all the regular ghost shit and try and scare us in our sleep, will you?” Chanyeol wondered out loud  
“as long as you don’t wake us before 9am, kyungsoo gets really grumpy in the mornings!” and with that kyungsoo is pushing Jongin up the stairs to the attic, waving goodnight to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol turned to look at each other after they were sure the other two had gone, finally dawning on them just how bizarre their situation had become.  
“Are we ok with this? Living with two ghosts, how is that going to work?”  
“yeol we don’t really have much of a choice here and they seem alright”  
“maybe you could, you know, help them like you help the ghosts at work”  
“no, they need to be ready for that first, I don’t think they’re ready, they seem happy as they are”  
“maybe you’re right”  
“theres no maybe, I’m always right”  
“lets go to bed, its been a long day”  
“we haven’t unpacked the bed”  
“lets go to the floor, its been a long day”  
“yeol we’re already on the floor”  
“baek just get the pillows and blankets”

“soo! Im so happy, we have people, actual people living with us!”  
“Calm down jongin, don’t get too excited ok? I don’t want to see you get hurt again”  
“not this time soo, they’re different to the last ones, they can see us, its like we’re roomates!”  
“but its not jongin, we’re dead, we can’t leave the house, we can’t eat or drink anything, the most normal parts of our afterlives is sleeping and even then we don’t dream! For gods sake jongin we can walk through walls!” kyungsoo shout at the younger, years of pent up anger coming out  
Jongin stays silent, tears springing to his eyes, he doesn’t even retaliate because he knows its true, he knows he’s not normal, not human anymore but he like to imagine sometimes that everything was normal, that they were human and that they were alive again, he walks over to the one remaining window and sits on the windowsill watching the outside world, the closest thing he gets to normal.  
Kyungsoo watches him, wondering how much longer they have like this, don’t ghosts move on? They haven’t seen any other ghosts since they died, where do they all go? This is an old house, surely there were ghosts around before them, where did they go? If they did move on, would they go together? Their soul mates, surely they wouldn’t be separated right? Would they even chance it? Could they?


End file.
